warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Klaw
Power Klaw]] The Power Klaw is a crude, over-sized, armoured gauntlet used by Ork warriors that generates an energy field around it, one that is capable of violently disrupting any solid matter it touches. Similar to an Imperial Power Fist, this deadly close-combat weapon takes the form of a servo-motored claw, large even for an Ork, that ends in two or more snapping blades that spark with discharges from an unstable disruptive energy field. Though more primitive than its Imperial counterpart, the huge hydraulic shears of an Ork Power Klaw are capable of rending and crushing even the toughest foes and even armoured vehicles. Ork combat walkers are fitted with Klaws that befit their greater size, and can rip through anything foolish enough to stand in the pilot's way. Within Ork society, a Power Klaw is a symbol of status as much as a weapon. Orks often amputate their own arms and graft a Power Klaw to the stump, taking the weapon as an augmetic implant. Uniquely, Commissar Sebastian Yarrick of the Astra Militarum is famous for his Power Klaw, which he tore from a defeated Ork Warboss and adapted for his own use, as much a weapon as a symbol of his prowess in the never-ending war against the Orks. Notable Users *'Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka' - Ghazghkull Thraka is a formidable and infamous Ork Warlord who launched both the Second and Third War for Armageddon against the Imperium of Man in which he led the largest Ork WAAAGH!s ever seen by humanity to try to seize the the Hive World of Armageddon during the final century of the 41st Millennium. *'Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub' - Nazdreg, a Bad Moons Warlord noted for his wealth and flair, bullies his Meks into performing ever more progressive and bizarre experiments. Despite some nasty "setbacks" ranging from spontaneous combustion to sporadic gravity reversal, Nazdreg's Meks perfected their Tellyporta designs in 979.M41. The Warlord barters his new technology with Ghazghkull in exchange for a permanent alliance on the road to the Third War for Armageddon in 998.M41. *'Wazdakka Gutsmek' - Wazdakka Gutsmek is an Ork Mekboy and more specifically an Ork Warbiker, perhaps the greatest to have ever lived, who currently serves as the Warlord of a WAAAGH! comprised entirely of Speed Freeks. *'Zhadsnark' - Zhardsnark is a grizzled veteran of numerous warzones and countless battles, not only against the forces of the Imperium of Man, but other xenos races and his own kind. Zhardsnark was one of the more experienced and powerful Ork Warbosses on the Ork World of Kastorel-Novem at the time of the Imperial raid on that planet, and his large Evil Sunz warband was in the thick of the fighting. For an Ork Warboss he is lightly armoured, a trait of the Evil Sunz Bikers, who prefer speed and mobility over armoured protection. Zhardsnark's sobriquet refers to his personal weapon of choice, "da Rippa." It is a custom-built, gauntlet-mounted, armoured buzzsaw. This Warboss' favorite combat tactic is to hack at the enemy with "da Rippa" while making high speed drive-bys on his large, fully-customised, half-tracked Warbike, called "da Beast." *'Sebastian Yarrick' - A notable Imperial Guard Commissar, Yarrick is famous for his involvement in the Second and Third Wars for Armageddon in the late 41st Millennium. During the Second War for Armageddon when Hades Hive was assaulted by Warlord Ugulhard, Commissar Yarrick had his right arm severed at the elbow by the massive Ork. But the Warlord's victory was cut short, as Yarrick, fighting the pain and shock like no mortal man, swung his sword and beheaded the Ork Warlord who had lowered his guard, believing the "humie" to be finished. Yarrick was said to have picked up and brandished the Ork Warlord's Power Klaw (and eventually had it attached in place of his right arm), inspiring fear in the Orks and prompting the Imperial defenders to surge forward and leap upon the aliens. News of this incident spread like wildfire amongst the Orks, and wherever Yarrick fought, the green-skinned xenos would flee in terror. Yarrick exploited this to the full, having Ugulhard's Klaw modified to suit him as a prosthetic limb. *'Orkamungus' - Orkamungus was the Ork Warboss in charge of the Ork invasion of Tartarus, an Imperial Civilised World, to serve as a cover for an attempt by the Alpha Legion Traitor Legion to recover a potent Chaotic artefact known as the Maledictum before the world was consumed by an oncoming Warp Storm. This led him into direct conflict with the Blood Ravens Chapter, under the command of Captain Gabriel Angelos. Sources *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pg. 63 *''Codex: Orks'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 10, 64, 78, 191 *''Codex: Orks'' (4th Edition), pp. 89-90 *''Codex: Orks'' (3rd Edition) pg. 35 *''Epic Armageddon Rulebook'', pg. 69 *''Only War: Enemies of the Imperium'' (RPG), pp. 48, 52, 66 *''Ork Collector's Guide'', pg. 1 *''Rogue Trader: Into the Storm'' (RPG), pg. 144 *''Rogue Trader: The Koronus Bestiary'' (RPG), pg. 70 *''Sanctus Reach - The Red WAAAGH! (Campaign Supplement) (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 8, 19, 44-48, 68 *''WAAAGH! Ghazghkull: A Codex: Orks Supplement (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 7, 18, 24, 34, 54, 79, 85, 93, 97, 100, 103, 111, *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pp. 59, 203 *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution'' (PC Game) *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (PC Game) Gallery Power Klaw 2.jpg|A variant Ork Power Klaw Ghazghkull Armageddon Battle.png|Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Thraka leading his WAAAGH! into battle Meganob_Power Klaw.jpg|A Goffs Meganob wielding a massive Power Klaw Power Klaw 3.png|A Goffs Warboss wielding a Power Klaw Nob Ork Biker_Power Klaw.jpg|An Ork Biker Boy Nob wielding his Power Klaw in battle Zhardsnark 'da Rippa'.jpg|Warboss Zhardsnark, "da Rippa", wearing his custom Power Klaw, astride his custom Warbike, "da Beast" Ork warboss only war jubjubjedi.jpg|A massive Ork Warboss wielding a Power Klaw Commisar Yarrick2.jpg|Imperial Guard Commissar Sebastian Yarrick and his custom Power Klaw Category:P Category:Ork Category:Ork Weapons Category:Ork Technology